Mit Mir Wirst Du Die Sonne Sehen
by RotaryShakes
Summary: Musik, Musik, Da Wackelt Die Penne. Pinky mag Roman ein bisschen mehr als nur freundschaftlich, aber wie soll er es ihm zeigen? Eine alberne kleine Crack!Fic.


Eigentlich sollte er wunschlos glücklich sein.  
Pinky hatte ein paar wunderbare Wochen in Spanien verbracht, mit glühend heissen Tagen am Meer und nicht minder aufregenden Nächten voller Gesang, Tanz und Mädchen in den Strandbars und Diskotheken.  
Und doch...  
Irgendetwas hatte gefehlt.  
Es war wie das letzte Puzzlestück, ohne welches das Bild zwar trotzdem schön, aber eben unvollständig war. Pinky runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich im Bett um.  
Die Anderen waren längst am Schlafen, und es war dunkel und still im Schlafsaal.  
Nur Pinky kam einfach nicht zur Ruhe.  
Als er das Telegramm von Siggi erhielt, dass es mit den Proben für das Musical weiterging, war er fast erleichtert gewesen, seinen Urlaub abzubrechen.  
Er hatte sich gesagt, dass er nur die Freude über die Rettung des Musicals war – und dann würden sie auch noch in einem richtigen Schloß unterkommen!  
Allerdings erklärte das nicht ganz, weshalb er so nervös war, als er im Internat Seeburg ankam, und direkt vom reichlich seltsamen Hausmeister weiter zur Waldwiese geschickt wurde, weil sich seine „Hippie-Freunde" dort versammelt hatten.  
Und es erklärte erst recht nicht – erklärte ganz und gar nicht – weshalb, als er seine Freunde schliesslich gefunden hatte, die Umarmungen der Mädchen ihn zwar freuten, der bloße Anblick von Roman und dessen flapsige Begrüssung ihm jedoch fast den Atem nahmen.  
Vom ersten Moment ihres Wiedersehens an waren sie praktisch unzertrennlich gewesen; Pinky hatte ihm sogar, wenn auch aus Spaß, eine Stelle seines neuen Songs gewidmet.  
Mit Roman war alles unbeschwert und einfach.  
Pinky verzog das Gesicht.So seltsam das sein mochte, es gab einfach keine andere Erklärung: er, der allseits beliebte und ach so männliche Frauenschwarm, hatte sich in einen mageren, linkischen Chemiestudenten verknallt. Na toll.  
An sich war das ja nichts Schlimmes: Pinky hatte sich zwar bislang nur für Mädchen interessiert, aber so schwer konnte die andere Variante ja nun auch nicht sein.  
Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihre Freunde anfangs zwar ein wenig ungläubig sein mochten, sich aber bald für beide freuen würden.  
Blieb also nur ein kleines Problem: Roman.  
Pinky seufzte leise.  
Roman war zwar ziemlich extrovertiert, aber extrem schüchtern, wenn es um Mädchen ging.  
An einen anderen Mann als Partner würde er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal im Traum denken.  
Oder doch?  
Vielleicht war es ja gerade das, was für seinen fehlenden Erfolg bei Mädchen verantwortlich war.  
Einen Versuch war es also wert - aber wie?

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug.  
Alle hatten viel Spass dabei, den Lehrern vom Ministerium Streiche zu spielen, besonders, da es für sie ja keine wirklichen Konsequenzen geben konnte – bis auf Siggi hatte jeder von ihnen die Schule längst abgeschlossen.  
Und bei allem Gejammer über Hausaufgaben und Strafarbeiten war es sehr lustig, für ein paar Tage wieder die Schulbank zu drücken.  
Pinky, Roman, Siggi und die anderen Freunde dachten sich jeden Tag neuen Unfug aus, um die Pauker auf die Palme zu bringen, und hatten einen riesigen Erfolg damit.  
Dumm war es nur, wenn man erwischt wurde – wie Pinky, der daraufhin erstmal im Kerzer landete.  
Zwar war es nicht lange genug, um wirklich eine Strafe zu sein, aber sehr wohl ausreichend einen Plan zu entwickeln, der ihm eine Chance bei Roman verschaffen würde.  
Jetzt fehlte nur noch die passende Gelegenheit...

„Bist Du sicher, dass um diese Zeit keiner von den Paukern mehr unterwegs ist? Diesen miesen Typen traue ich glatt zu, dass sie nachts die Gänge patroullieren." Roman schlich dicht hinter Pinky den Flur entlang.„Aber sicher bin ich sicher! Solche Analcharakter wie die sind spätesten um zehn im Bett! Keine Sorge, wir können uns in aller Ruhe in der Küche bedienen."  
Pinky fühlte Roman verächtlich schnauben – er ging so dicht hinter Pinky, dass dieser praktisch jeden Atemzug im Nacken spürte.  
Was kein Grund zur Klage war, im Gegenteil.  
Und wenn alles funktionierte, würden sie sich gleich noch sehr viel näher sein...  
Pinky war fast stolz auf seinen Plan.  
Zwar war er nicht sonderlich aufregend, aber effektiv – und in Doktor Wimmers Zimmer einzubrechen war nicht so leicht gewesen, wie er gedacht hatte.  
Als er schliesslich doch einen unbeobachteten Moment gefunden hatte, war die Sache in wenigen Sekunden erledigt, und der anonyme Zettel lag auf Wimmers Kopfkissen.  
Es war zwar schwer vorstellbar, dass ein vernünftiger Mensch glauben könnte, dass Florian sich nachts mit einer Schülerin in den Unterrichtsräumen vergnügt, aber als vernünftig konnte man Wimmer ja nun wirklich nicht bezeichnen.  
Und da Wimmer auf seinem Weg zum angeblichen Tatort durch den Hauptgang musste, würde er Pinky und Roman garantiert über den Weg laufen, wenn sie unterwegs waren, um Essen aus der Küche zu stehlen.  
Und dann würden sie sich vor ihm verstecken müssen.  
In einer dunklen, engen Kammer oder gar einem Schrank.  
Pinky grinste.  
Eine Diele knarzte unter ihnen, und Roman sprang Pinky fast auf den Rücken. „Verdammt! Das ist nicht gut für meine Nerven! Warum musstest Du auch ausgerechnet jetzt auf die Idee kommen, was zu Essen zu holen?"  
Pinky musste leise lachen. Roman in Panik war einfach zu anbetungswürdig. „Immer mit der Ruhe. Außerdem bist Du ja freiwillig mitgekommen.  
"Ja, aber – ach du Schande!"  
Hinter ihnen erklangen feste Schritte – Wimmer war tatsächlich auf der Jagd nach Unmoral und sittlichen Verfehlungen, wie Pinky es in seinem Brief formuliert hatte.  
Perfekt.  
Nur dass sein Einsatz dagegen hoffentlich das genaue Gegenteil zur Folge hatte.  
Pinky drehte sich zu Roman um und schnappte übertrieben nach Luft. „Oh nein! Was machen wir denn jetzt? Los – schnell hier rein!"  
Und damit krallte er sich Romans Pyjamaoberteil und zog ihn in das nächstbeste Versteck – das sich als die Besenkammer entpuppte. Roman, ungeschickt wie immer, streifte die aufgereiten Besen an der Wand, und Pinky konnte sie gerade noch auffangen – von Wimmer tatsächlich erwischt zu werden, gehörte definitiv nicht zum Plan.  
Leise lehnte er die Kehrgeräte wieder an; dann griff er nach Romans Arm und zog ihn dicht neben sich, um an der Tür zu lauschen.  
„Wer ist das denn? Wer ist denn jetzt noch unterwegs?" Pinky klang nervös und krallte sich mit seiner freien Hand an Pinky fest.  
Vom Ende des Ganges war ein aufgebrachtes Flüstern zu hören.  
Wimmer sprach augenscheinlich entrüstet mit sich selbst.  
„Oh nein! Der Wimmer! Was machen wir denn jetzt?"  
„Na, wir warten bis er weg ist, was denn sonst?" Pinkys Antwort war weitaus heftiger als er beabsichtigt hatte – er war plötzlich furchtbar unsicher.  
Was hatte er sich bloss dabei gedacht?  
Roman war garantiert nicht an ihm interessiert, im Gegenteil, und er würde wahrscheinlich nie mehr etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. Und er konnte nichtmal so tun, als wäre er betrunken.  
War es das wirklich wert?  
Etwas Warmes an seiner Wange unterbrach seine Gedanken.  
Mit einem kleinen Ziehen in der Herzgegend erkannte er, dass es Romans Atem war.  
„He, ist alles okay? Du bist so komisch." Romans Stimme klang mit einem Mal sehr ernst und besorgt.  
„Sicher. Ich meine, nein. Naja, ich -"  
„Du weißt doch, Du kannst mit mir über alles reden, okay? Wir sind doch Freunde."  
„Ja, ich weiß, aber Roman -"  
„Wirklich, ich will dass Du weißt, dass Du mit allem -"  
„Roman..."  
„WIRKLICH allem -"  
„Roman!"  
„Und ich meine das aummpf!"  
Romans Mund war so warm wie sein Atem, und Pinky umschloss seine Oberlippe kurz mit den seinen.  
Roman schmeckte nach Orangenlimonade, und Pinky lächelte gegen seine Lippen.  
Wieder streifte er Romans Mund.  
Dann zog er sich zurück.  
Keine Reaktion.  
„Roman?"  
Nichts.  
„Verzeih', aber wenn Du nicht aufgehört hättest zu reden, hätte Wimmer uns gehört, und dann wäre die Hölle los gewesen."  
Nichts.  
„Roman."  
Immer noch nichts.  
„Rom-"  
Romans Lippen auf seinen eigenen, Romans Hände auf seinen Schultern, und der Geschmack nach Orangenlimonade in seinem Mund. Romans Mund war ebenso ungeschickt wie der Rest von ihm, aber das war eins der Dinge, die Pinky an ihm liebte.  
Und hey, sie waren ja zum Lernen hier, oder?


End file.
